StarCraft Wiki:Deletions
This wiki, like all of them, progresses by people creating new articels and adding more content and information. Unfortunately, some pages on the SCW are so unsuitable that their deletion is required for progress. This page describes both the reasons for deletion and lists the requests for deletion. Reasons Pages which are described by one or more of these criteria, and have no hope of improvement, should have their deletion requested: * Completely unjustifyable copyright infringement — Since StarCraft and all official texts and images are copyrighted, some fair use is allowed so that articels can be illustrated and relevant official quotes can be used, but a page which consists of nothing but blatant infringements that can be universally seen as "beyond the pale" (EG.A textdump of the entire official manual) should be deleted. * SPAM and nothing more — Advertisements should not be placed on ANY articels. If a page is created, filled with spam links or worse, it should be deleted at once. * Completely ungermane material — The focus of this wiki is StarCraft, including all the minutiae. It is not for things which have NO relation to the subject at all. For example, a treatise on political economy or religion would fall under this policy. * Blatant disruption, including personal attacks and vandalism — Like all wikis, SCW works by adding good content and working with others doing the same. Pages which serve no purpose other then to directly ruin these things are not welcome. * Information that should NOT be accessible — In the rare case that some nonpublic/sensitive information is added to a wiki page, that revision should be deleted to prevent further proliferation of it. This should ONLY be employed where simple reversion or removal is not sufficient. One note about deletion Deletion should only be employed when a page title is unsalvageable. If the page is about a relevant subject, but the first edit is vandalism, SPAM, etc. don't delete it. Rather, blank it and write a stub on it. Similarly, if an existing page is compromised, revert it back to the last legitimate version. If you are unsure how to do this, see StarCraft Wiki:Community Portal Requests for deletion List requests for deletion below by adding a subsection (Like this: Article you want deleted ) and describe your reasons. Likewise, you are encouraged to voice your opinion on other requests for deletion. At the end of the day, when an obvious result has occured (Keep or kill), an administrator will delete it or mark it as having been kept. Andalite This articel describes canon fiction that is TOTALLY unrelated to StarCraft in ANY way. For reference, see wikipedia:Andalite. 68.39.174.238 19:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) StarCraft:Dark Designs Please remove all the articles listed here: *Maximals *Predacons *Transwarp Cruiser *Rattrap *Tarantulas *Arnold *Ravage *whole Dark Designs Category and all articles related to it This fan-fiction series has been cancelled and so I ask you to delete these articles. --Rethas 19:33, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Done. PsiSeveredHead 23:03, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Pagename (StarCraft) Redirects A great many of the pages on this site originally started as copy/pastes from Wikipedia. While there still remains a great deal of work to be done to rectify that, I've gone in and edited most of not all of the links that had the (StarCraft) parenthetical, which clearly is not needed on this wiki. I suggest that all the now-useless redirects be purged, both to clear space in the database and also to make it clear when further pages are similarly plagiarized. - Dark T Zeratul 05:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Hyperion (StarCraft) Char (StarCraft) Nova (StarCraft: Ghost) Battlecruiser (StarCraft) Alpha Squadron (StarCraft) Damage types (StarCraft) Fenix (StarCraft) Mineral (StarCraft) Minerals (StarCraft) Zasz (StarCraft) Zealot (StarCraft) Dragoon (StarCraft) Terran (StarCraft) Protoss (StarCraft) Zerg (StarCraft) Medic (StarCraft) Space Construction Vehicle (StarCraft) Hunter Killer (StarCraft) Marine (StarCraft) Moria (StarCraft)]] Alan Schezar (StarCraft) Mojo (StarCraft) Hybrid (StarCraft) ATLAS (StarCraft)